H.E.L.E.N (Tales of nephilim/JOD`S)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. During his search missions for finding suitable power source gem to his battle armour Augustus come to face to face strange lifeform. This lifeform was unknow to him, even he had so many databanks about information about almost all lifeforms aroud macrocosmos. Howewer this small little humanoid shape, but stange octobus plant fusion lifeforms was out of his databanks. In normal situtations when Augustus found new lifeform he could almost instantly analyze it and tell what it really is or which brand it will belong in evolution chain, but not this one. This partucal lifeform was unique and was left alone in wilderness withut any food or protection. Also this lifeform was very bad shape and wouldn`t not survive any longer without outside help. Augustus took this lifeform to his laboratory and begin his research what this is. During his research he found that this lifeform can absorb different radiations, energy or matter itself to survive. It also absorbted almost any information and quicly adabted in few nanoseconds to it new enviroment. It took only few days later Augustus founded more humanoid girly figure in his laboratory. Augustus learned too late why this lifeform was in wilderness because it adaption nature. This lifeforms adapts almost anything and changes itself next evolution stage. In this situtation this lifeform had absorbed all data about their battle armour project, but also data about Augustus long lost daughter. It was shock to Augustus see copy of his dead daughter front of him. Augustus quickly learned in that morning potential and risk of this lifeform, he took this lifeform under his wings more closely and begin thread her like his real daughter. It didn`t take long to BiMeAr race council find out this and demand answers from Augustus what is going on? Augustus was hard spot, but his brother Sarcassos came and told that this new planetary system defense robot what he himself has working lately. With this Augustus saved lifeform and himself from trouble bringing this level thread to planet. Later howewer when civil war started, Augustus sealed lifeform which he called now Helen way to safety for not others to use her tool for destruction, espcecially from his brother hands. Helen was sealed many years until earth was danger and Augustus decided it...is...time...to..call..his...daughter...for...help... Story Blogs Trapped and separated Saga | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you? Appearance and Personality Helen looks like about ten or bit older young girl with blue eyes and long blue hair. She has flowers both side in hers head and where hers ears should be there is devices which are for hearing, but also for other communications and sensors. Flowers in her heads are actually solar panels, which can also absorb any kind radiation what there is. She wears blue colour skirt, which is also part of hers systems and can house different kind technology. Another is that there is two truster motors with blade wings, which hower both side of her all the time. She can if wanted to put them away by connecting them to her back, but usually they are side of her. Helen has very timid and shy personality, but still she is energetic most of time when she is with persons she know. When she is around random persons she is latter mst of time and look like embarassed. But after she knows person she begin show joyfull side of her. She likes to do what you expect for normal ten years old chid could do normally. One thing is conflict in her personality, she hates figthing. But when provoked she turns mass destroyer who annilates everything in her ways. this has seen few times if somoone has hurt Augustus. Azrael is one of angels who know what happens when you anger this loli girl... Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good/ '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: Fu** this i am out here Height: 130 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: 'Take care hers garden '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: FBI open up!!! Status: Alive Affiliation: Augustus, BiMeAr race Themes: H.E.L.E.N has been activated/Helens action/battle theme! H.E.L.E.N Amped Mode activated!/Helens battle theme 1 Helen limiter off theme!/Reaper has come for you! Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C | 4-A | 3-A Name: '''H.E.L.E.N, or shortly Helen, unknow lifeform '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'FBI Open up!!! '''Classification: '''Unknow lifeform, H.E.L.E.N aka '''H'ighly 'E'volved 'L'ifeform 'E'nhanced 'N'anotechnology 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can read and follow hers enemy energy signature), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Nuclear Manipulation (Decay, Fission and Fusion), Biological Manipulation (Genetic Level), Longevity (Helen true age is unknow, even she look ten years old girl), Regeneration (Low-High), Body Control (Control of cells), Technological Manipulation (There is only few things in universe, what Helen can`t manipulate by becoming one with it or with nanobots), Information Manipulation, Cyborgization (Full, herself or others), Hacking (Helen can hack almost any device when wanted to), Adaptation (Can adapt almost any sitation in nanosecond when needed), Duplication (Whit matter and nanobot manipulation), Non-Physical Interaction (Helen can effect even angels, which don`t have physical form), Weapon Mastery (High Tech weapons mastery), '| With amped mode she activates also following 'Absorption and Energy Manipulation (After activating amped mode she continues absorb energy/matter/radiaton with increasing speed), Regeneration (High), Power Mimicry (Helen can copy hers enemy powers), Attack Reflection and Instinctive Reaction, Reactive Evolution (In amped mode Helen can react situtation even faster and turn it own favor by growing more stronger), Resistance to Energy-, Biological-, Mind-, Matter-,Reality manipulations 'Attack Potency: Large Star Level, '(Helen is much stronger than Lumiere or Myecel. Can clash with Kiyoko as freed djinn god) '| Multi-Solar System Level, '(Helen can easily defeat seraph level angels) '| Universe Level, '(With final overdrive Helen breaks her limiters and goes far beyond hers amped mode. In this mode she could easily figth against Destroyer or even few at same time. Augustus stated if no one stop her she will destroy whole material universe, which she did to one universe.) 'Speed: Massivley FTL+, '(Can react and move trillion times faster than light. Can travel between galaxies easily) '| Massively FTL+, '(With amped mode she is even more faster) '| Massively FTL+, '(Faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Class K, '(Stronger than any BiMeAr race member) '| Stellar, '(With Amped mode) '''| Unknow Striking Strength: Large Star Class, '(Proven be stronger than djinn elders) '| Multi-Solar System Class, '(With amped mode Helen can easily defeat seraph class angels) '| Universal, '(Easily destroyed Destroyers with single punches) 'Durability: Large Star Level, '(Tanked attacks from Dalemens ship. Nanobots can fix him at cellular level.) '| Multi-Solar System Class, '(Has witstanded Azraels final judment attack and ask ``Is that all Onii chan?``) '| Universe Class, '(Has survive blast and strikes from Destroyers) 'Stamina: Infinite, '(Thanks to hers power reactor) 'Range: '''Stellar, (With his abilities)'' | ''Interstellar, (With Amped mode) | Universal (With Limiter off) '''Standard Equipment: *Nothing notable Intelligence: Supergenious, '''(Helen mind works like supercomputer, calculating things in few trillion part of seconds. Forms strageties, atttack, defense moves along side acting like ten years old. This has fooled almost anyone who has come cross with her and underestimate her) '''Weaknesses: *Like Augustus, Lumiere, Myecel and Sarcassos his information ability works poorly against divine or magic base origins. *When fighing she is brutal destroyer. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nanobots: '''With these Helen can repare herself. In other hand she could use these to tear apart hers opponent or mutate them. Nanobots can also fix her from one cell back to shape in second. *'Play with us onii chan!: With her nanobots and matter manipulation she could make herself almost countless amount copies, if there is enough suitable matter around. These copies are strong as original. *'Slice and dice: '''Helen separates hers wings to ten separate parts, which she then use as sharp knifes to slice or dice hers enemies. *'I know your secrets onii chan: 'Helen could easily read other lifeforms data and know how they work and use this information against them. *'Adaption: 'Helens special ability is adapt in nanosecond to new situtation when needed. This works automaticly when her system notices that she is disadvance. *'Hacking and Information: '''Helen can easily hack trough almost any technolgy which is in universe. Also she can read and manipulate information. '''In her Amper Mode: *'Attack reflect: '''Helen can reflect incoming energy attacks back to sender. *'Energy Absorption: Helen can absorb almost anykind energy for it own repairing/store/atttacking. This includes all kind radiations too. *'Perfect Instict: '''In her amper mode her sensors wire up to maxium and her defense/attack system becomes automatic. This means she can attack and defend her same time, while example hacking whole earths technology or doing work in garden. *'I can do that too, are proud papa?: 'Helen can copy others powers and use them freely after. Hers power copy works best to technology and biological based lifeforms. Against divine and magic based beings it work poorly or not at all. *'H.E.L.E.N: 'When amped mode hers adaption goes even higher too. It begins work more faster and if there is even small change that she will end disadvance situtation, hers system automaticly adapts new enviroment or situtation. But in amped mode it also upgrades her granting her resistances or allows her copy other beings powers making them even more power than original wielder. *'Warning, Limiter off in ten seconds: '''As previous ability '''H.E.L.E.N '''grants her massive boost it also hers dowside. If sitation goes out of hers hand aka she face foe who can even with latter enhanced get Helen to corner, hers system will take limiter out. Even Augustus don`t know what this is, but it grants Helen massive boost in power and even more faster rates to adapt new sitations. Augustus stated that her powers could just keep rising infinidently in limiter off mode and if no one stop hers, she will end universe. '''Key: Base | With Amped mode | With Limiter off Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Both Helen and Sonny host inside same alien lifeform, which gives both to them their unique abilities. But in Sonny case lifeform has fused with living body and in Helen case it fused with mechanical parts and computer program along side Augustus child last memories. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Nuclear Users Category:Biology Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Adaptation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sonnys journey Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Children Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Users Category:Geniuses